onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-46.25.198.50-20180921145413/@comment-24275038-20181025114936
Skylent a écrit : 2A02:A03F:3DAB:A500:A88E:B4D:B69:5C2A a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : 2A02:A03F:3DAB:A500:A88E:B4D:B69:5C2A a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : 2A02:A03F:3DAB:A500:25CA:1E61:A196:AC03 a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : 83.113.151.224 a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : 2A01:E35:2E61:4620:ED2E:CA73:756C:242 a écrit : 2A02:A03F:3DAB:A500:848C:4394:CDF1:8873 a écrit : J'ai jamais vu ce genre de débats ou le niveau d'objectivité est proche de zéro voir le zéro absolue (Je parle pour certain) Quand bien même on veut avoir raison il y a justement les spoilers les résumés et le mangas pour faire savoir si on a tord ou raison non? Sur ce j'ai quelque question à poser à certain car il y a certain truc que je comprend pas sur la situation de Jack et j'aimerai avoir vos réponses. Premièrement Qui aurait fait mieux que Jack contre Zunisha?( tout en sachant qu'il n'as même pas bloquer l'attaque il a juste encaisser ) Qui sa Law? même en se téléportant son bateau aurait couler du coup boum dans l'eau , Qui sa Zoro? Luffy aurait volé à la limite Sanji aussi mais dans cette situation d'inactivité tous aurait manger le coup et aurait été Ko. J'attend des arguments concret de votre part. Secondo Qui aurait fait mieux que Jack contre Fuji Sengoku (Tsuru)? '''Déja on sait que les amiraux>Second donc rien que dans ce rapport de force tu perds en plus tu rajoutes Sengoku Ex-Amiral en Chef est en 2 ans il a pas du perdre enormement de force > Jack . Je suis gentille je ne compte même pas Tsuru . l'armée de Jack que des randoms à part lui d'autant plus que c'était une bataille navale ou La marine était grave avantager par le nombre et par la capacité de Fuji il peut controler la gravité c'est un truc de malade en mer il est quasi imbattable ce ouf on dirait que c'est Madara il te balance des Météor tu vas faire quoi ? '''Donc dite moi qui aurait fais quoi à la place de Jack? '''Zoro luffy Sanji Law? J'attend encore des arguments concret parce que critiqué c'est beaucoup trop facile . '''Tercio Shutenmaru me semble être l'un des personnage mystère que Kinemon à cité et d'après ce qu'il dit fin d'après mon interpretations sa m'as l'air les 3 samurais les plus puissant de leur alliance parce que s'il y a plus puissant que c'est chaud quand même. D'après les spoilers + le scan on a toute les informations sur le rapport de force déjà on peut voir que Jack à été surpris par Shutenmaru il a attaqué directement ensuite il le fait saigné il se releve au calme et fait saigné Shutenmaru à son tour et prend l'avantage sur lui. '''De plus d'après le spoil c'est écrit que Jack reprend le dessus et en plus il est superieure.Pour moi Jack>Shutenmaru '''Dernièrement le cas des Ducs je vous invite fortement de relire le mangas du chap 809 à 810 si vous le faites pas et que vous commentez cela ne sert à rien. Parce que vous allez comprendre que Jack c'est farci toute l'armée de Minks' " Il n'y a qu'un seul homme que nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre à terre " J'écris bien Nous les minks étaient supérieur aux randoms de Jack donc c'etait pas du pur 1vs1 c'était du 1vs1 une fois qu'on avait fini de battre nos gars on allait aider les Ducs d'autant plus qu'ils allaient tous se reposer.' Et par la même occasion Il dit "Jack n'as pas reussi à nous vaincre " '''Il ne parle pas de l'armée de Jack à ce moment donc Pour vous encore une fois '''Qui aurait fait mieux? '''Law Zoro Luffy? Laissez moi rire c'est tout bonnement impossible Pedro à même dit que le qualifié de monstre serait un euphémisme. Le mec 5 jours de bagarre contre un peuple mon vieux haha sa hype Jack de ouf et les adversaires de Jack aussi par la même occasion Shutenmaru c'est un bon on parle des Minks et des Samurai un peuple de combattant , il n' y a aucune nation qui peut danser sur leur tête. '''Sinon pour moi Luffy Law Zoro gagne mais Law et Zoro en duo impossible pour moi fin ' si c'est un 1vs1 facon doflamingo c'est sur il gagne pas parce que c'était pas vrmt du 2vs1' Sinon je tiens à rajouter qu'il y avait l'équipage de Bepo durant l'affrontement contre Jack à ne surtout pas oublié cette plus value. Signé Katakuri-Sama Entièrement d'accord il n'y a que des fanboys ici de Zoro et Law personne n'es objectif surtout Marco On ne demande à personne d'être objectif ici et personne ne l'est réellement puisque dans nos jugements il y a une part d'interprétation et du ressenti entre autres qui entrent en compte captain obvious tu as raté une occasion de te taire. Contributeur : "l'un a commencé a déssendre Zoro pour rien contre les cloups de Hawkins, avec des argu nul, sortis de nul part. Et l'autre se vange aujourd'huis, de bonne guerre, super......." Héhé je le mets face à son propre comportement et à ses contradictions. Je n'invente rien pour autant et reste sur mon avis de départ parce que le "Jack pas du niveau d'un second" c'était mon avis initial depuis Zou et ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'épisode Zoro/Hawkins. Le niveau que je vois pour Jack ça ne date pas d'hier, le dernier chapitre m'a juste encore un peu plus conforté dans mon idée. Jack, c'est du niveau n°3/n°3+ de Yonko maximum et pas de celui d'un Luffy ou d'un Katakuri. Zoro n'a peut-être pas le niveau pour le vaincre, l'a peut-être in-extremis, mais ce dont je reste persuadé, c'est que dans un combat "officiel" avec les facteurs "héros", "dépassement de soi" entrant en compte et aussi mais surtout avec le précédent Luffy qui en bottant les fesses successivement à un n°3 et un n°2 de Yonko a ouvert la voie, Zoro se fait clairement Jack pour moi si combat il devait avoir, et son profil visiblement plein d'ouvertures (Nekomamushi/Samouraï obèse qui l'ont démontré) est idéal pour que notre sabreur préféré puisse faire parler la toute puissance de ses lames. Taper dessus avec les poings c'est pas l'idéal et c'est le meilleur moyen de mettre sa résistance à profit. C'est le genre de mec qui demande à être tranché. Je vais vous dire en toute honnêteté mais j'ai pas mal pesté lorsque Luffy a battu Cracker avec l'aide de Nami et lorsqu'il a battu Katakuri alors qu'il s'était fait massacrer sur 11h de combat. Sur les 2 combats je n'ai pas trouvé que Luffy avait démontré sa supériorité mais le fait est qu'Oda a parlé, Luffy a désormais le niveau d'un n°2 "+" de Yonko et je ne vois pas Luffy n°2 "+" > n°2 > n°3 de Yonko > Zoro DONC Luffy ">>>" Zoro. Ce n'est pas cohérent avec les rapports de force dont Oda nous a habitué entre Luffy et Zoro. Voici la part de ressenti (et non de "faits objectifs") dans mon jugement qui me fait AUSSI dire tout ça. "Shutenmaru vaut a peu pres 200 millions grand max, et possede une technique correcte,avec un ou deux coup vraiment puissant" Jack n'a absolument pas fait pas le beau mais ETAIT sur ses gardes et prêt à renvoyer Shutenmaru dans les cordes qu'on soit clair dessus. Le samouraï a juste été plus fort que lui dans l'échange. Le déroulé c'est que Jack était AUSSI en position d'attaque mais que le coup de Shutenmaru était trop puissant pour Jack (j'y reviens plus bas). Ensuite vient l'échange de coups ou les deux se font face à égalité avant que Jack ne parvienne avec un coup super bourrin à briser la garde de notre Samouraï national mais ce dernier n'a pas été affecté plus que ça, pas de blessure grave et aucun signe et le coup n'a pas l'air de lui avoir fait trop mal, bien moins que Jack en tout cas. Il enchaîne ensuite en disant qu'un sous-fifre comme Jack ne peut pas le tuer. Le "je suis un trompe la mort" désigne sa personne, son histoire, du fait qu'il ait échappé de nombreuses fois à la mort. Pas sa situation actuelle. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir remarqué mais le Samouraï a pété la lame de Jack comme Mihawk a brisé les sabres de Zoro. C'est assez parlant quant à la puissance de son coup. Dernière chose mais Jack finit à genoux après s'être mangé le coup donc qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que c'est rien pour lui et qu'il ne l'a pas senti. Il a bien morflé sur le coup, clairement. Et si sa lame qui a défaut de pouvoir bloquer le coup n'avait pas atténué la puissance du coup à Shutenmaru ça aurait pu être bien pire. "Shutenmaru vaut a peu pres 200 millions grand max, et possede une technique correcte,avec un ou deux coup vraiment puissant" Tu as l'air de lui donner une prime à l'image de son niveau réel mais Shutenmaru c'est bien plus que du 200M, tu es en train de nous dire qu'il n'a même pas la moitié du niveau de Luffy avant-ellipse ou que ce même Luffy d'avant ellipse et ses 400M aurait pu faire quelque chose de bien plus remarquable face à Jack ? C'est une pente glissante que d'associer une prime à un niveau je ne m'y risquerais pas à ta place. "ps, mis a part Luffy, aucun SN ne fait le poids contre Cracker, peut etre Zoro....." Je pense que les cartes de Hawkins peuvent lui donner le niveau adéquat puisqu'un bon tirage aurait potentiellement pu lui donner un niveau capable de combattre Luffy (post-Katakuri je rappelle) et Zoro selon ses dires et qu'une fois à l'escargophone avec Jack il a dit que même pour lui 3 Supernovas c'est trop (sous-entendu 2 Supernovas par contre avec son meilleur tirage c'est pas mission impossible non plus). En résumé Jack n'esquive pas, Jack bloque. Jack se fait péter sa lame dans un échange "standard" de coups (sans technique nommée). Avec un tel profil il n'y a pas pire duo d'outsiders dans les Supernovas qu'un duo Zoro/Law, et Luffy va le sonner à renfort de Gear 4. Luffy? lui est capitaine,et avait deja battu des Corsaire,et attaqué eni lobbies......et laguerre de MF........rienque ça........ Shutenmaru, jeparlejuste niveaupuissance là il est en galere apres deux ou trois coups de jack,et ne vos clairement pas le niveau des ducs.....au prochain chapitre, soit il fuit, soit il se fait sauvé Hawkins, sont niveau est loin de celui de Jack,regarde capone, il vaudra a peine plus et encore Donc tu vas ignorer le fait qu'il a pété la lame de Jack et qu'il lui a ouvert le bide avec une seule attaque ? Les ducs - de ce qui a été montré - n'ont absolument rien fait d'aussi remarquable en comparaison. Jack avait toujours ses lames au 5e jour de combat et aucune grosse blessure de ce qu'on sait. Bref, Shutenmaru a fait à Jack une Mihawk, Jack l'a eu extrêmement mauvaise et a contre-attaqué en mode vengeur pour se faire contenir dans un premier temps et finir par lui faire une petite blessure que Shutenmaru n'a même pas réellement senti. L'histoire c'est qu'il a voulu rendre à Shutenmaru la monnaie de sa pièce et qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Et non, Shutenmaru n'est pas en "galère" parce que Jack lui a fait une petite blessure qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir senti. C'est même lui qui fait la plus forte impression dans l'histoire, et de loin, de très loin... C'est Jack qu'on retrouve à genoux à récupérer, en train de cracher du sang, entaille au bide et la lame brisée en deux, pas Shutenmaru. Katakuri-Sama : "Toujours pas de réponse c’est bizarre ! Jack par ci Jack par là mais qui aurait fait mieux? Sa me tue à descendre un personnage pour établir un rapport de force autour de son personnage préféré pour donner du crédit à son personnage . Qui est ( Zoro ) suffit de voir le nombre de versus avec lui pour comprendre." Ça ne rime à rien de raisonner comme ça. Je t'ai déjà répondu avec l'exemple Katakuri qui serait incapable de tenir un combat de 5j mais qui mange Jack à coup sûr en 1 vs 1 pour moi. Luffy non plus n'aurait pas été capable de faire ce que Jack a fait - son style de combat à renfort de Gear 4 (et il faut du Gear 4 car les autres Gears sont vraiment trop faibles) n'étant pas l'idéal pour ce genre de combat. Est-ce que Luffy se fait Jack pour autant en 1 vs 1 ? Clairement pour moi. Donc toi dans tout ce que j´ai écris c’est tout ce que tu me réponds ? Parce que là t’as répondu à aucune de mes questions . Dans le mangas Ace et Jimbey tiennent 5 jours un combat mais Katakuri n’en serait pas capable ? Tu as vu sa ou? Comment tu sais? Donc tout les combattants que Luffy affronte ne tiendraient pas 5 jours ? Sinon ce serait sympa de répondre à mes questions mais il me semble que tu sois à court d’argument voir sans argument pour me dire qui aurait fais mieux que JACk à partir des personnages que j´ai cité et ce dans l’une des 4 options . Avant d’etre Déçu d’un personnage pour des faits quasi impossible a réalisé il faudrait peut être vous dire que personne aurait fait mieux surtout contre Zunisha et la bataille navale contre la Marine. Par contre Shutenmaru et les Ducs sa se discutent et encore... Signé Katakuri-Sama "Dans le mangas Ace et Jimbey tiennent 5 jours un combat mais Katakuri n’en serait pas capable ?"'''La scène où Katakuri se presse d'en finir avec Luffy pour aller se recharger en sucre t'a échappée ? Et j'ai parfaitement répondu à ta question qui était de savoir si Zoro et co. auraient fait mieux que Jack via l'exemple Katakuri qui n'aurait pas fait mieux mais qui mange quand même Jack ça ne sert à rien de le répéter dans le vent l'air de dire que tu m'as acculé. Signé Le Phénix. '''Contributeur 86 : "tu parle de Kinemon..... ! Couper en quatre par law sans probleme! Ce meme Law qui fait pale figure face a Dofla! Bref....." Je sais très bien c'était juste pour te faire comprendre qu'un samouraï c'est pas juste quelqu'un capable d'agiter une épée ce serait bien trop léger sinon face aux nombreux pouvoirs complètement cheatés du monde de One Piece sinon et Wano ne serait pas cette fameuse nation tant redoutée de tous. D'autant plus que c'est l'homme parfait . Il s'en presse pourquoi? Parce qu'il le mangeait toujours à 3h pile c'est son petit péché mignon, il ne s'en presse pas parce que sa puissance à diminuer ou que son endurance à diminuer donc de ce fait tu conclus qu'il ne peut pas tenir un combat de 5 jours ? Les autres ne mangent pas ?! Dit moi à quelque moment ou il est en rade pck il n'a pas mangé. Le chapitre s'appel Mierenda c'est son petit rituel il est un peu comme sa mère quoi. Mets des preuves ! Prove it parce que encore une fois tu interprètes des choses pas sorti du mangas. ( chap 883) " Un moment il dit juste que le sucre c'est la source même de la puissance ! " Interprète moi cette phrase je te vois venir à des kilomètres on arrive à un stade ou ce n'est plus question d'interprétation mais de francais. Signé Katakuri-sama . Ce gouter il en a de toute évidence besoin puisqu'il dit que le sucre est la source de la puissance, donc de SA puissance. Il le dit qu'il lui en faut immédiatement comme une envie pressante. C'est absolument pas un chichi qu'il fait sur le coup parce que sacrilège ! Il serait en retard ! Même les chefs pâtissiers disent que le gouter est l'occasion pour lui de refaire le plein d’énergie ! Ça dépasse le simple "parce que j'ai envie" c'est carrément une histoire de nutrition comme évoqué par les chefs. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ces derniers lient ça à sa prime en rajoutant "qu'après tout ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le pilier de l'équipage de Big Mom", c'est que cette histoire de sucre est l'un des facteurs de sa force. Katakuri s'excuse juste après auprès de Luffy de ne pas l'avoir correctement achevé en disant qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Son côté perfectionniste n'est nullement mis en avant ici il avait juste besoin de son gouter. Tu remarqueras aussi qu'il est passé au niveau supérieur après son gouter, notamment avec son mode Square Mocchi. " Une question pour toi Monsieur San-Uchiwa dans un combat de rue en 1vs1 en pleine conversation tu dis quelque chose à la personne juste en face de toi la personne te mets une patate par surprise très peu de personne peuvent esquivé l'attaque surprise et en plus l'encaissé. Jack contre Shutenmaru c'est la même chose Jack averti Shutenmaru et il attaque par surprise on voit la petite étincelle sur la tête de Jack mais malheureusment il à pas eu le temps de réagir donc il encaisse , crache du sang et se releve . L'attaque à la Mihawk qui OS pas son adversaire est un peu pourri." Mais faut arrêter de déformer la réalité au bout d'un moment. Shutenmaru était sur sa monture, en est descendu et a foncé sur Jack alors qu'il était à plusieurs mètres de lui, Jack l'a vu venir et a parfaitement eu le temps de réagir puisqu'il s'est défendu avec sa lame mais vous essayez de nous faire croire que c'était un homme sans défense ? La petite étincelle sur Jack vient du fait que Shutenmaru a quand même le courage de s'en prendre à lui alors que le contexte ne prêtait pas à combat. Rien d'autre. "Jack se releve et reprend le dessus sur lui . Je te conseil de relire les spoils camarade, il est dit que Jack lui est supérieure tout de même . Si pour toi il y a duel quand il y a attaque surprise alors tu n'es qu'un lache t'es le genre de personne à taper ton adversaire par surprise et lui dire que tu as gagné le combat?" C'est parce que Jack arrive à lui faire une petite blessure. Le spoiler dit aussi que les deux se combattaient à égalité tu ne le dis pas ça ? Et de toute façon un spoiler disant ça n'est qu'un avis subjectif et pas une vérité absolue donc passons. Tout est question d'interprétation. Zoro qui dit qu'il y a rien qui puisse trancher tu prends cette expression pour argent COMPTANT ou pas ? Luffy qui dit qu'il ne fuira plus face à quiconque tu la prends pour argent COMPTANT ou pas ? Zoro il tranche tellement tout qu'il n'a pas trancher la Birdcage de Doflamingo. On la compte celle-ci ou pas ? Luffy qui dit qu'il ne laisserai plus personne mourir mais tu as pedro qui meurt à WCL Il y en a des milliers des phrases qui veulent tellement rien dire parfois. Il en pouvait plus d'attendre pour quel raison? Pour sa Mierenda ou parce qu'il était en rade d'énérgie ou parce qu'il manquait de puissance? Tu ressors les choses du contexte concernant le strong mochi etc... Luffy l'avait enervé il avait perdu son HDO et il était plus vulnérable ne ressort pas les choses de leur contexte c'est bien trop facile. J'ai une question pour toi est ce que Big mom tiendrai un combat de 5 jours ? . Je te mets la phrase du spoiler c'est cadeau camarade.' "The two fight almost equally but Jack proves superior"' Almost= Presque donc en Francais sa donne "' Les deux se battent presque a égalité mais Jack prouve sa supériorité." ' Au moment il prouve sa supériorité c'est quand il reprend le dessus si c'était pas une attaque surprise alors pour moi le clash qui a suivi Shutenmaru n'était toujours pas en position de force? si tu coupes son shuttles une fois t'es capable de le faire après. Concernant Jack j'espère qu'on sera un peu fixé demain de son affrontement contre Shutenmaru. Mais bon je m'égare de fou mais y a tellement de truc à dire :/ Signé Katakuri-sama Mais... on s'en fiche de ce que dis le spoiler alors que le chapitre est sorti xD Ce qui importe c'est les dessins, et ce qu'on voit c'est Jack qui est littéralement en face de Shutenmaru. Qui le REGARDe, qui a sorti ses armes. Qui le voit descendre de sa monture et courrir vers lui et qui malgré tout se fait complètement outspeed et trancher. Il tombe à genou et crache du sang puis se relève et leurs armes s'entrechoquent. Puis Shuten est vu avec quelques gouttes de sang. Bref entre quelques gouttes de sang et cracher du sang mon choix est facile, sur ce qu'on voit pour l'instant Jack a tout sauf l'avantage. Je rajouterai aussi à la contre-performance de Jack''' que Shutenmaru a explosé l'une de ses deux lames avec son coup''' et que si sa lame (qui a finie pété) n'avait pas atténué la puissance du coup à Shutenmaru la blessure de Jack aurait été bien plus grave. Sanjuanwolf : "Si cette attaque avait eu raison de lui, Shutenmaru l'aurait battu sans problème... Or il entame un combat et c'est ce même Jack qui prend le dessus." Jack prend le dessus sur un seul coup pour ne pas faire grand chose à Shutenmaru alors qu'il était en mode "je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce enfoiré" donc dans un temps fort à lui et ça il va falloir enlever ses oeilleres, le voir et le prendre en compte ! Etre en mode furie pour faire ça... Même là ce c'est pas très glorieux pour lui. Il n'avait déjà rien fait de très notable offensivement parlant face aux Ducs à part tenir face à eux 5j. Contre la clique de Fujitora idem, à part couler des bateaux il n'a été bon à rien d'autre de ce qu'on sait. "Vous surestimez tellement Zoro que lorsqu'un autre personnage fait tel... Vous avez cette tendance très mauvaise de mettre Zoro dans la même position et de nous sortir les choses du genre <>..." L'escrime de Zoro est qualifiée de très bonne même pour Wano donc dire que Zoro pourrait potentiellement faire à Jack une Shutenmaru n'est pas volé oui. Law c'est pareil et même pire, Jack n'arrive même pas à bloquer un simple coup d'épée même pas blindé au HDA noir et se fait découper le bide par un coup affaibli mais sa peau serait tellement résistante qu'elle arriverait à bloquer le Ope Ope no Mi de Law ? Non mais puis quoi encore. "Vos analyses interviennent seulement quand on parle des personnages autres que <>... C'est tellement relou avec vous que c'est même déjà laid..." Tu es aussi fan de l'épéiste Shanks à ce que je sache. " Doflamingo a bloqué les attaques de Law à l'épée à maintes reprises Hors-mis son agilité." Tu aurais bien besoin de revoir l'arc Dressrosa alors et en entier. Doflamingo était pire qu'une danseuse étoile à esquiver absolument tous les coups boostés au tranchant de l'Ope Ope no Mi de Law.